


Sensory Perception

by romanticalgirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 14:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl





	Sensory Perception

Green light.

Pain.

His eyes widen. He knows nothing of the world but warm and flesh and breast and laughter. He senses fear and cries, senses pain and wails. It consumes him, threading through his blood, something warm and sweet chased with fire and flames, licking at his skin.

Green light.

Loss.

Heat and pain curl together in his head in his heart then warmth. It's rough and soft and tender and strong all at once. Voices he doesn't understand, though one strikes a memory. Blurry. Flying.

Pain.

He will not remember tonight. If he knew how, he'd feel grateful.


End file.
